A Mystery of Hermiones Real Parents
by MattsxLittlexPrincess
Summary: Lord VoldemortTom Riddle is kind and caring in my story. He does want to kill Harry Potter still. Does Hermione fall for Draco or does she end up falling for a certain red headed boy named Ronald Weasley.


1 Chapter One:

Finding Out Bout Her Real Parents

Hermione was on her way home from Hogwarts. She was listening to her ipod(just go along with me) instead of listening to her two friends going on about quidditch. She really couldn't stand the game, since it mainly consisted of getting hurt in her case. Plus another thing is that she is desperately afraid of heights.

She has brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her parents were dentists. For almost her whole life she always thought she was muggleborn but is going to find out that she isn't. Her full name is Hermione Ann Granger. When she decided to look out the window she seen that they were finally at the train station. She was semi happy to be home to see her family.

When you seen your parents by the barrier they looked a little worried about something. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She knew if they wouldn't tell her than it would bug her til she found out. Something told her that she really didn't want to know what it was. As she made her way over she heard someone say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named daughter was going to finally announced at a party tonight.

She was a little surprised at first but than just thought, that he had a daughter and she lived with her mother somewhere out of England. What she didn't know was that his daughter was HER.

Hermione's POV

"Um sweetheart when we get home we have something to tell you", My mum said to me.

"Ok, but can't you just tell me know I mean it can't be that important can it", I asked them.

"No, know it is very important young lady and you will wait til we get home", my father spoke with little venom in his voice.

As soon as we got home which wasn't as far as it usually seemed to take much longer. I was almost half asleep when we came up to the drive way.

"Go into the living room and wait for your mother and me", my father order.

"W/E I don't really care", I replied with just the same attitude as my dad.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY", my father yelled.

My dad seemed to have gotten the attitude after he found out that I was a witch. He didn't seem to like it very much. So he tended to treat me like crap. Since I'm not aloud to do magic outside of skool I have to just take it and deal without no matter how much I want I just wanna jinx him and kill him.

"Ok sweet heart what your father and me are going to tell you, you might not take it too well" My mum said.

"What is it, cuz I don't really care I just want to get out of this room", I said a little to mean.

"Well sweetheart you are actually a pureblood, and your real father is none other than Lord Voldemort and your real mother died after giving birth to you", My mum said.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW COULD YOU WAIT THIS LONG TO TELL ME THAT, I MEAN AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS", I HATE YOU BOTH I SCREAMED AT THEM.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW", Mr. Granger yelled at me

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME YOU LITTLE PEACE OF GARBAGE, THAT YOU CALL A MUGGLE", I SPIT THE WORD OUT LIKE IT WAS VENOM JUST SAYING IT.

After that was over with I stormed up to my old room. For some odd reason I didn't care that Lord Voldemort was my father. It sort of made since figuring that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. As I want up to my room there was an owl that I never even seen before staring back at me. She was kinda cute. I went over to her and took the letter she was holding.

_Daughter,_

_I will be showing up for you at precisely 3:30 this afternoon. So make sure that the Grangers aren't home. You are finally going to realize_ _look like. Not some weird frizzy hair freak. You are also going to be resorted into Slytherin._ _So again make sure you are ready. _

_Your Father_

_Lord Voldemort_

After I read the letter twice I decided to pack and than go downstairs and apologize to my parents. As I headed downstairs I noticed no-one was home except me. I was finally alone and I decided to collect my thoughts. While I was thinking I didn't notice anyone else in the room, when I looked up I saw Lord Voldemort or as I will be calling him dad or father.

"Um...who are you" I heard Lord Voldemort ask.

"Well, I am Hermione Granger, your daughter" I answered him

"Oh, ok than well you ready to go to your real home" he asked me

"Yea I am, one question first can I please see what I really look" I asked him not looking up

"Oh yea I almost forgot sure", He said

He told me to stand back. Once I listened to him he said some kind of spell, that I never heard of. After everything I had pitch black hair, grey/blue eyes, I grew at least three feet, I weighed about 87lbs now, my cup size now was a 36c. I actually looked a lot hotter than I ever had in my whole entire life. I actually like the new me.

As we got into the fire place and used the floo powder system. I was going to have get used to traveling by floo powder. It was going to be a hard situation. I was also going to have to give Draco Malfoy a chance. I mean I do sorta like him. He is funny when he wants to be, he is charming, and reminds me of a cute little white ferret. Well I just arrived at the new mansion. IT IS HUGE. I can't wait to see my room. I am going to also need knew clothes. Since I have miraculously grew in everything.

It was my turn to have all the fun. I wanted to show off what I had to the whole entire world. Plus I needed the knew clothes since I had to make a good impression for my father. I wanted to make him proud of me. So I asked in the nicest voice possible.

"Um...daddy can I have some money to go shopping for knew things...please", I asked my father

"Sure sweetheart, just hold on ok", he said

He went into a room right off of the hall and reappeared with a whole lotta money. I was kinda amazed that he still had all this wizard money, after so many years.

"Just make sure you are home by 9 o'clock" He said to me politely

"Ok, I will and I love you daddy" I said to him and walked up to him and gave him a hug

"I love you too sweetheart", He said back and also gave me a hug

As I was in the Wizardry and Witch mall, since I loved this place. I decided to get my belly button pierced. I was just hoping that my daddy wouldn't mind. It was my long life dream to get it pierced. Of course I wasn't expecting to run into Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Draco", I asked with venom in my voice

"Oh nothing, I mean what would a mudblood like you be doing here", he asked me in the same rude manor

"Well 1. I am not a mudblood any more, 2. I am lord Voldemort daughter, and 3. I am aloud to be here seeing as though it is a free country", I answered

"Well I guess your right", He said

Alright to get this straight, Draco never backed off that quick so something was bugging him. But since I really didn't care cuz I really am enjoying myself except for the pain that is going through my stomach from my belly button being pierced. Trust me it hurts really bad, even worse than the time I slipped and fell in my bath tub.

As I want through all the stores I found what I really liked. I tried them all on and came to the conclusion that I love everything I wore. So I decided to buy it all. When I finally left the store my father was there waiting for me with the rest of the death eaters. He apparated us home with all the bags. When I say all the bags I mean at least over 100 bags. I was going to get used to being rich.

Once we got home, my house elf, Jezzible took my things upstairs to my room. I was sorta confused to were my room was so I decided to ask.

"Daddy were is my room" I asked

"Your room is up the two flights of stairs and the third door on the right" He answered in the fatherly way

I took his instructions and I found my room. My room was HUGE. I had a queen size bed, walk in closet, I had a desk that had my other stuff on it. Oh I think I forgot to mention I had a white ferret, so I named her Yoshie. The only reason why her name is Yoshie, is because I so totally the love the game Mario Brothers. I had my very own bathroom. I decided to start putting my stuff away. Just as I was about to make my bed(which the blankets were Green and Black) an owl flew in my window. So I took the letter from the owls beak and it flew off.

_**Hermione**_

_**Hey whats up? So I seen you talking to Malfoy in the wizard mall. What was all that about, you two seemed to like each other or something. I can't believe you would betray your own friends over some filthy pureblooded asshole. You're a two timing bitch you know that. Harry, Ginny, and me never want to speak or see you again.**_

_**Ronald Weasley**._ _How dare he speak about me like that. He is a insufferable git/ jackass. I can't believe he called me a two timing bitch either. I mean what did I ever do to him well beside ever becoming his best friend. Ugh I hope he dies and burns in hell. Wait hold that thought I hope him, Harry, and Ginny all burn in hell. _

I was starting to get tired so I decided to go tell my father. I couldn't find him any where in the house. I decided to go check the library since that was the only place I didn't check yet. As I got closer I heard my dad talk to, from the sounds of the voice Lucius Malfoy. Me being the noisy person I am decided to listen.

"So, do you remember the plan" My father asked Mr. Malfoy

"Yes, Lord Voldemort" Mr. Malfoy answered

"Good than, it will be announced tomorrow at the welcoming home party for my sweet little daughter" My daddy said

With that all went silent. I decided to wait a couple minutes before I knocked on the door. I waited a couple of minutes before someone said to come in.

I was shocked at what I seen. Standing in front of me was none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy, in nothing but his boxers. I was sorta jealous, I mean here I am in nothing but this tank top(that showed off a little to much and stopped before my belly button, so it showed my little piercing and my fat) and my silk pajama bottoms. He had a nice six pack, I mean his abs were harder than anything I have ever seen in my hole entire life.

I walked up to him and ran my finger tips along his abs. I felt him shiver underneath my touch. I stood on my tip toes and just out of nowhere I kissed Draco Malfoy. The sex god of Slytherin. It was amazing, we got caught up that we didn't notice someone was in the room with us.

"Hmm-Hmm" my dad said clearing his throat

"Oh sorry daddy" I said a little embarrassed

"Just don't let it slip again, make sure your in your room and not in my office" he said

"Yes sir, I will make sure it never happens again" I said

"Ok well I have something to tell both of you tomorrow at the dinner, with that you two are dismissed" my daddy said.

As I made my way back up to my room, Draco was following me. I turned around and sure enough he was.

"What do you want Draco" I asked him

"To finish what we started, what else" He answered me

"Oh well how about we finish that maybe tomorrow, cuz I am really tired" I said to him

"Alright, but I am holding you to it kay Hermione" He said back

After that he went back over to the fire place and disappeared behind the green smoke. I decided to go upstairs and take a shower. Afterwards I changed into a new pair of pajamas and drifted off to a sleep with dreams full of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
